1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with an elastomeric urethane coating two-component system that is particularly adapted for coating surfaces subject to abrasion, such as railroad hopper cars, mining equipment, solids hoppers, conveyors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insofar as is now known a spray applied coating of this invention has not been proposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,167, there is disclosed a similar resin composition. However, there is no teaching of the isocyanate terminated long chain flexible component (B, infra).